Darth Vader: Paranormal Dark Side
by UltimateCaptain65
Summary: Set After Episode 5 Empire Strikes Back: The Emperor felt the disturbance in the force, He sensed someone or something that has the power to posses people including the Sith themselves! So the Emperor ordered Darth Vader sent the entire army of the Empire and himself to discover and destroy this new threat. But will it be done?
1. Prolouge

**Hello guys this is the first fan fiction crossover of Star Wars and Paranormal Activity**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars and Paranormal Activity**

* * *

**Prolouge**

**In a galaxy far far away, The Emperor felt the disturbance in the force. He sensed someone that has the power to posses people including the the Sith themselves! Emperor ordered Darth Vader to sent him and his whole army to Earth and discover this strange people and destroy them.**


	2. The House of the Demons

The Executor: Flag ship of the Star Destroyers  
"We are here Lord Vader."  
"Good, Order the entire fleet to ready for departure."  
The imposing man in black armor responded ordering the Admiral of the Flagship as he nodded and ordered the fleets to get ready.  
"Their orders are to search and destroy anything in their way and ready my shuttle." said the apprentice of the Emperor name Darth Vader.  
"As you wish Lord Vader." The Admiral said bowing to him.  
"There will be no mercy here."  
The entire fleet and Darth Vader's shuttle landed Earth and dropped down all the armored land vehicles like AT-AT, AT-ST, IT-E, and AT-ST as well as the entire 501st Legions at Darth Vader's side. The Armored Land Vehicles and the entire army of Storm Troopers followed Darth Vader.  
"There." Darth Vader pointed to the old abandon house.  
"My Lord, Our scanner detects no signs of life inside that house." said the leader of the 501st Legion of Storm troopers.  
"It's here Captain Laj, I can sense it." said Darth Vader patiently. "Surround the perimeter; I want no one escape this house and if they try to shoot them down." Darth Vader ordered "and I require twenty veteran troops at my side."  
"As you wish my Lord." the Captain bowed down to him as he ordered the troops to surround the perimeter.  
Darth Vader and twenty veteran storm troopers entered the house. Inside the only thing they saw were three couches covered whit blankets and news papers covering the window.  
"This place is eerier than I thought." said one of the storm troopers.  
"No kidding I've heard some stories about this place." said another storm trooper.  
"Really?" asked the other storm troopers. Darth Vader was secretly listening to their conversation.  
"Yeah, according to what I've heard a guy named Micah bought this house for his wife, Katie, and were expecting to have a family soon until one day a demon came into their house, and was plotting to possess Micah's wife..."  
"If this thing ever tried to possess my beloved wife during the Clone Wars, it would never see the light of day again." Vader thought coldly.  
"So did the demon possess his wife?" a storm trooper asked.  
"Yes it did and it made her kill husband after that." He answered his comrade's question.  
"Then what happened after that?" All of the storm troopers asked at once at a time.  
"I don't know what happened specifically after that, but I heard rumors that she started building an army of witches." He answered them.  
"Witches?! Oh force, this is going to be the same thing, like the Dathomir's witches again." one of the storm troopers sighed from that answer.  
"I know right. "I mean we already waging war against the Rebel Alliance-"  
"Silence." Darth Vader ordered them as they stopped moving. "This isn't right; we've been walking in circles and into the same room since we've arrived."  
Darth Vader heard a girls scream in the next room. "There! Follow her scream." He ordered the troops as they followed her scream.  
"Over there Lord Vader!" He pointed at the door.  
"Good now stand aside." Darth Vader ordered him as he used the force to break the door apart.  
Darth Vader looked inside and saw a young woman. She looked to be around 17-18 years old and was wearing a yellow t-shirt and black pants. "Please don't hurt me! I beg you please!" She begged him.  
Darth Vader sensed the fear inside her.  
"I am not here to kill you woman, I am only here to eliminate the demon that inhabits this place." Darth Vader told her coldly  
"You don't understand! We have to get out of here they're going to kill us!" she said quickly but he ignored her words of fear.  
"Your despair has clouded your mind woman. " The dark side of the force shall protect me at any cost." said Darth Vader.  
"Please I beg you they're-" she stopped talking abruptly as the sith lord constricted her throat.  
"You obviously don't know the power of the dark side." He told her as he stopped his force choke at her. She cough heavily and looked to the Dark Lord of the Sith. "Please..." the young woman begged him again. Darth Vader looked at her eyes, still flooded with tears. Darth Vader growled. "Very well if this will stop your insistent crying then so be it."  
Her face full of anguish turned to happiness and her tears of fear turned into tears of joy. "Thank you! Thank you!" She thanked him as she hugged him. Darth Vader didn't care about her thanks as long as she didn't get in the way. "Stay by my side and you will be fine." said Darth Vader as he turned at his troops. "All troopers come with me; we're getting this woman out of here."  
The storm troopers nodded and followed the Dark Lord.  
While heading outside, Vader stopped moving as he felt a malevolent force.  
"Stop" the words from Vader caused the troopers and woman to halt besides him. "Lieutenant try to call Captain Laj now." He ordered him.  
"Yes my Lord." The Lieutenant nodded at him as he called the Captain from his radio. "Captain Laj do you copy?"  
No one answered.  
"Captain Laj do you copy?"  
Nothing still answered.  
"Captain Laj respond!"  
Nothing by silence until-.  
"Lieutenant we're taking heavy casualties!" shouted Captain Laj from his radio.  
"What!? Who's attacking you!?" the Lieutenant asked him.  
"Some kind of-" his words was cut off by an unknown woman scream. "Agh! Get away from me! Get away from me! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" those were his last words as they lost communication.  
"Captain Laj! Do you copy?! Captain Laj do you respond?!"  
"He's gone Lt. Fox." Darth Vader told him.  
"By the force, it must be that army of witches you were talking about from the stories." said one of the storm troopers worriedly.  
"Good god! I knew this house was dangerous!" said the other storm trooper. "By the force man, what do we do now?"  
"There's a back door in this house if we can hold them off-" her words was cut off by Vader.  
"No. My entire forces had surrounded this perimeter and going by the lack of communication outside it's safe to say that they are being wiped out." Darth Vader told her.  
"Dammit! Then what are we supposed to do?" She asked him.  
"Simple. We kill the leader of the witches and then the rest if they refuse to surrender." said Darth Vader.  
"But that would be a massacre! You and your men will surely die before they even get to-"  
"My Lord Look!" One of the storm troopers said to him as he pointed at the little girl standing right behind them.  
"Oh force! Don't tell me that's the Demon!"  
"Oh God. There here!" The young teenager said frightened


End file.
